


A Wandering Heart

by Mimzy_Whimzy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heartache, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy_Whimzy/pseuds/Mimzy_Whimzy
Summary: Two men longing for each other, but unable to return to how things were. One out of heartache, the other of his own stubborness.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Wandering Heart

“My lord,” The woman bowed. 

“There’s no need for that, Clara. I’m no longer a Noble.” He hadn’t seen his old friend in years, she’d been away on mission after mission ever since she made Master.

“I had heard..” She walked over to sit next to him by the window. Eraqus had been looking out over the city when she came in. “Would you like to talk about it?” She asked. Typical Clara, always so concerned for others. She was a good friend.

“What’s to talk about? I refused to marry and I was disowned.”

“I was asking why you refused, and you know it.” He did. Everyone knew the story by now; ‘The last blue-blood son refusing to carry on the legacy and ended up shunned by his entire family.’ It was the talk of the town. Rumors spreading like wildfire, not that Eraqus ever paid them any mind. 

“It would be a disservice to the person I’d have married.” He said simply. 

“And why would that be?”

“Because my heart wouldn’t be in it. No one deserves a husband that cannot love them.” 

Clara didn’t respond immediately to that, eying him critically before realizing what he meant. “You love someone already?” She asked. 

“Heh,” Eraqus huffed a laugh. “If only it were that simple.”

He’d never told anyone before, But now just seemed like the right time. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was fourteen when my heart wandered away. At the time, I didn’t even realize it had left because it was still so close. Spent years with it right by my side, always. I only realized it wasn’t with me the day he left. I tried all I could to make him stay. But nothing I said worked. His heart led him far from here, and mine left with him.” he paused before murmuring to himself. “I wonder if he even knows he has it.” 

* * *

The dry wind blew coarse sand into Xehanort as he walked again through the wasteland. He returned often to this place, longing to unlock its secrets. The chains of the weathered old keyblades rattling in the wind as he walked. 

He’d come here for clarity. Traveling the worlds in his search leaves him tired, with numerous new thoughts and ideas in his head. So every now and then he comes back to where it all started, to remind himself of his purpose. 

And maybe hoping, beyond hope that he’d see that man again. The man he met here all those years ago, hoping that, perhaps, he’d let him know if he was still on the correct path laid out for him. That he was still making the right choice.

For years, he’d focused everything on this purpose, his own destiny that he would carve out. Leaving all other connections and distractions behind. But even though he guards his heart and refuses to reminisce, a dull ache plagues him.

It’s happened so often now that he expects it. This ache in his heart, no, longing is a more apt description of it. It comes and goes, like the tide of the waters surrounding the place. The sights and sounds of memories gone by. These memories were pleasant, and he let the tide of memories wash over him. A rare moment for him to let his guards down. 

It’s when the memories turn to a certain person that the waves crashing over him threatened to make him drown. A smile brighter than the sun, a face framed by black curls. A bubbly laugh and a fond name escaping the memory's lips.  _ “Xeha!”  _

Xehanort found himself choking on the lump in his throat. The pleasant memories morphing into painful ones. His friend’s smiling face replaced with the last memory he had of him. Eyes threatening to spill tears, begging him not to leave. 

_ No. _ He shook his head, a vain attempt at erasing the image he never wanted to see again. With shaky breaths and raking a hand through his hair, Xehanort banished the thoughts of him. Finally coming up for air as the tide of memories receded. 

“I..I made the right choice.” He spoke aloud to no one in particular. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mimzy_whimzy)
> 
> [My Caard](https://mimzywhimzy.carrd.co/)


End file.
